


Morning After

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Smut, Transgender, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the ficlet Just Some Bluegrass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the ficlet Just Some Bluegrass (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3966505).
> 
> A side note because of something that pissed me off: this is a trans fic written by a trans person, not a fetishization of trans people.

Percy wakes up to the smell of French vanilla coffee and city air.

He opens his eyes slowly, keenly aware of how comfortable the pillow beneath his head is and unwilling to leave it. The first thing he notices is that this isn’t his apartment. The comforter is black, not blue, and the mattress beneath him is like lying on a cloud, not his familiar lumpy monstrosity.  There also happens to be a high window a little to his left that Percy most definitely does not have. It’s open a little, letting in a cool morning breeze and the smell of wet cement.

And standing next to it, shirtless, is Jason Grace. Percy can’t tell what looks more delicious to be completely honest: the man himself with ruffled blond hair and his sweatpants hanging low on his hips or the mug of coffee he’s nursing. Percy watches him with a tired smile, waiting to catch Jason’s gaze. It doesn’t happen. Jason’s eyes are on something out the window, possibly the rain beginning to pitter-patter against the glass. So Percy takes things into his own hands.

He stretches lazily and, once he’s relaxed, mumbles, “Hey.”

The sound of his own voice startles him more than it does Jason whose blue eyes find his like they were waiting for them all along. Percy wonders briefly if he smoked an entire pack of cigarettes last night or if he contracted step throat from Frank before he remembers just what he did last night and the smile comes back to his face. Jason easily returns it. “How’d you sleep?”

“ _Fantastically_.” He sits up slowly, holding comforter around his waist to keep in the warmth. “Did you get this mattress from your dad? Because seriously, it’s like Heaven.”

Jason chuckles. “Try a department store.”

“Mm.” Percy lets his eyes close for a moment and then blinks them back open, wiping the sleepers from their corners. “What about you? Regretting anything yet?”

Jason’s smile doesn’t disappear, but his eyes sparkle. “Why would I regret anything?”

“Because our friendship might never go back to the way it was or something else they usually spew in Hollywood movies.”

“Do you want our friendship to go back to the way it was?”

“Probably not if it means I don’t get to sit on your face ever again.”

Jason lets out a loud laugh, his ears reddening.

Percy smirks. “Any of that coffee left?”

“Still have half a pot if you want it.”

“Want to get it for me?”

“Get it yourself.”

Percy pouts. “But it’s so _cold_.”

Jason makes a face, but his eyes are fond. “It’s seventy degrees.”

“Not under the _covers_.”

Jason rolls his eyes, but just as he goes to move away from the windowsill, Percy grudgingly lets out an “Alright! Alright!” and rolls dramatically from the blankets. He stops in the bathroom first before heading to the kitchen, strangely yet pleasantly aware how comfortable he feels leaving the door open to pee and walking to the kitchen completely naked. Until now it hadn’t really caught up with him: he’d never been naked in front of another man before. Like sure, his gynecologist has seen his junk and has been intimate with his cervix and stuff, but he’s never actually shown his entire body to another guy before let alone let them go down on him. The experience wasn’t too different than Annabeth going down on him except for the prickly feeling of Jason’s growing stubble. The memory makes Percy flush and he reaches up to take out a mug from Jason’s cupboard.

Jason comes out of the bedroom a minute or two later, meeting his eyes again and smiling like they’re sharing some kind of secret. And maybe it is a secret, the two of them. Percy made it clear he didn’t really want a relationship, not after only three weeks after he and Annabeth broke up. It wouldn’t be fair to Jason if they started dating based on mixed up emotions. Jason doesn’t seem distressed though. He leans against the counter next to Percy, half-empty coffee mug in one hand. “You look good,” he says.

Percy raises an eyebrow at him. “My hair is sticking up in a million different directions.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t look good.”

Percy scoffs a little, but he’s smiling, and Jason grins back. He manages to get in a few sips of coffee before Jason’s lips find the side of his mouth, soft and tentative, inquiring. Percy answers by turning his head to the side. They kiss, slow and steady as if they’ve been doing this for years, like the two of them together was something that had happened more than once before.

Percy feels for the counter behind him, gracelessly clattering his own coffee mug down on it in order to push his fingers into Jason’s hair. It’s soft and thick and he tugs on it with a groan when Jason puts himself in front of him and grips his thighs to sit him on the counter. “Sometimes I forget how strong you are,” Percy mutters against his lips with a breathless laugh.

Jason grins and nips at his lower lip, giving a gentle squeeze to his thighs before bringing his hands back up to Percy’s jaw. They hug his face while they kiss, then gradually move down again, over his collarbone to his chest, the pads of his fingers tracing over his nipples and scars to his belly-button. He kisses the side of Percy’s mouth again before asking if he has feeling in his nipples. When Percy shakes his head ‘no,’ he goes down to his neck and gently bites at his throat.

Percy groans. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Jason laughs and airy laugh and kisses his shoulder. “I hope not. Or else you wouldn’t be able to sit on my face ever again.”

Percy laughs loudly, smacking Jason on the shoulder and continuing to chuckle as he feels the son of Jupiter’s hands move down his sides and over his thighs and back again.

“Feel free to say no,” Jason says as he kisses him again. “But I have a question for you.”

“And what would that question be?”

Jason licks his lips. “Can I fuck you?”

Percy raises his eyebrows. “Like my ass or…?”

“Whichever you’re more comfortable with.”

“Can I fuck _you_ at some point?”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

Percy chuckles at that. “If you have lube and a condom, I wouldn’t be adverse to it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He leans forward and kisses him again. “You’ve got a curved dick I’ve wanted against my g-spot _hours_ ago.”

Jason groans. “I’ll be right back.”

“You better be.”

* * *

If someone had told Percy seven years ago that one day he’d be comfortable enough with his body not only to have sex, but also to have _vaginal_ sex, he would have laughed in their face. And yet here he is sitting on Jason’s kitchen counter somewhere in Manhattan with his ankles locked around each other behind Jason’s back and his hands holding on to Jason’s shoulders for dear life.

He’d had Annabeth inside of him before; they’d picked out the blue strap-on together. But having Jason inside of him is different in a way he doesn’t know how to describe. Probably because Jason could actually _feel_ the inside of him. The breath-y moans he’s letting out against the shell of Percy’s ear isn’t because of a vibrator against his clit, but because Percy’s squeezing around him with each thrust.

Percy hadn’t realized just how much he missed the feeling of something pounding against his cervix until now, his nails raking at Jason’s shoulders and back and just _gasping_. He’s close, he knows that, but he can’t come from vaginal stimulation alone.

He bends his head and takes Jason’s shoulder into his mouth before reaching down with his right hand to touch himself. His fingers find his clit and desperately he rubs at it, his index finger moving up and down at the same pace as Jason. “Fuck,” he whimpers as Jason speeds up. “Fuck, _Jason_. Jason, I’m gonna _come_.”

“Thank god,” Jason gasps and Percy can’t help it.

He comes laughing.


End file.
